The boy who knew too much
by HollyBush
Summary: There was such a thing as knowing too much. And it hurt.


**The boy who knew too much. **

Disclaimer: Still working on that scheme...I could use some help..

* * *

"Hey Dean, did you know that English university libraries are entitled to at least one free copy of every single book published in the country?"

Sam was sprawled on one of the motelbeds, his schoolbooks taking up more space than the kid himself.

"No, Sammy, I _didn't _know that. Guess it's a good thing I have you." Dean answered, as he started to clear the bed to make room for the weapons that needed cleaning. His little brother shoved some of his books in his rundown backpack and smiled. " Every single book published...that's a lot of books. Even if I started now and didn't sleep , I'd never be able to read all of them because new ones are published everyday. New things to learn every single day. Every single day, Dean. Do you realize how much knowledge that is? How much stuff to learn?

He looked up at his brother, who had started to clean and check the weapons displayed on the bed, without even looking at them, as he kept an eye on the stove, where the water that held their dinner was nearing it's boilingpoint.

"Why would you want to read all those books, Sammy, huh? Half of them is probably 'bout things that'll bore you to death anyway. Or filled with stuff you don't ever need to know. How 'bout you focus on what you do need to know for now, 'kay wise-ass? Like getting that pan off the stove before that spaghetti attacks you." Dean responded, and he watched as his brother jumped off the bed, got his foot stuck in his bag and clumsily freed himself, to make a run for the pasta. He grinned. How were they even related?

"Because I want to know stuff." Sam said, picking up the conversation once more, as he grabbed some plates and put their dinner on the table. " And I don't think it would bore me at all. I want to know everything. Mrs Levinson says you can never know too much."

Dean didn't say anything as he walked over to the table and sat down to eat the dinner he was no longer interested in. "Knowledge", he thought, "was highly overrated."

The whole damn world seemed to focus on it.

Libraries and libraries (that were apparently entitled to at least one free copy of every book published in the country) filled with rows and rows of books and books, a dozen different morning papers, a league of news bulletins, all–day newschannels, countless encyclopidias and dictionaries, the search engines on the internet. All of them strived to bring forth that single most wanted: information.

How to get to the trainstation.

Where to find the best vegan restaurant in the south of North-Dakota.

If there even _was_ such a thing as a vegan restaurant in the south of North-Dakota.

Where to buy a bananahammock.

How to get rich.

How to be happy.

Everybody seemed to want to know _something_.

"Knowledge is power" his father always said. He, of course, meant the knowledge necessary to kill whatever evil they were fighting at the moment and mostly used it when he needed his sons to concentrate and research, but Dean supposed that didn't make it any less of a truth.

How would you ever get someplace if you didn't how to get there?

How would you ever get a job done if you didn't know how to do it?

Knowledge was what made the world go round.

Knowledge was also what had taken his life hostage at the age of four when his father had thrust baby Sam into his arms and told him to take his brother outside, "Now, Dean! Go!". He'd been four when he'd learnt all that he'd ever need to know and it was that knowledge that now chained him to his fate.

That kept his hand wrapped around that knife as he slept.

That sat vigil over his brother through every waking nightmare.

That darkened every moment of ease and made every smile fleeting.

That turned each dawn into the beginning of a neverending battle.

That had taken position all those years ago and stood just as tall today.

That ruled every fucking moment of his existence.

"You can never know too much" Sam had said.

Dean knew better.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope it didn't make you cringe and I wish you all a wonderful day! 


End file.
